Because I felt like it
by AleciaB
Summary: Wrote this when I was feeling seductive. Just having fun. Not sure whether I'm finished yet but here it is so far.
1. Chapter 1

The keys jiggled in the key hole and against the door.

Kate's wanton eyes shot toward the door.

He was home.

Finally.

Exactly forty six minutes after she had closed the door.

Her heart skipped a couple of beats. The anticipation was killing her.

She was very aware she was in much trouble. It greatly excited her. Her body had ached for his return to the loft, to her.

Earlier, they had been at the bar, her behavior had almost toppled him over the edge.

She indulged in a wicked but brief smile before she hid it away. The poker face expression returned. She watched the door handle.

"Be nonchalant." She whispered to herself then moistened her lips. Moist lips turned him on.

It took only several long legged strides to cross the kitchen to reach for the bottle of red she had breathing on the counter. Two clean crystal glasses waited beside it. She anticipated Castle was going to be as horny as hell. After all, he had endured and engaged in her foreplay the entire day. From the moment he'd delivered the morning coffee to the parting kiss at the bar she had spent the entire time seducing him.

The door flung open.

Castle stormed in, stopped abruptly and slammed the door closed.

He discarded the keys in the bowl. The jacket was already off. He threw it over the white chair.

"Beckett!" He searched for her and soon saw her in the kitchen.

Kate ceased to move. She saw the expression over his face. It was sheer hunger in his eyes. She forgot to breathe. She had seen this look before.

"Oh my God," she whispered under her breath.

Her heart rate increased. Her heart thumped inside her chest, her pulses throbbed in her ears. She felt a little light headed. The ache in her loins reminded her of what she wanted. A cold shiver of excitement quivered through her muscles.

She forgot the bottle of wine and glanced down her body in the tight black mini dress. She wore her pink high heels. That was it. Her face sobered with the nerves fluttering through her system.

Castle grinned at Beckett. His half smile. His sexy lips teased her. He stood in the middle of the room in his white shirt and black pants. His eyes were bright blue. His broad solid chest was heavily rising and falling. He looked so hot. It particularly appealed to Beckett the way he fumbled to unbutton the cuffs of his shirt. Frustrated he paused, then glanced at her. Her heart jumped, she was sure of it. Her loins throbbed with want solely by the expression he held. He forgot the buttons.

"Beckett! Get your fucking hot ass into that bedroom now." He pointed in the direction of his room.

Kate fully composed and calm looked in the direction of his bedroom. She then looked back at the bottle of red, poured a drink and put the bottle down. She gave him a half hearted glance as though she didn't care for his demands. To tease him.

He gave a grunt of dissatisfaction.

She refrained from laughing at his reaction as she casually stepped out of her hot pink high heels. She then tilted her head back and combed her fingers through her hair, fluffing it up a little. She was aware the way in which she looked at him was enough. But she was giving him a bit more tonight. She took a long sip of the wine. She ensured her body was posed just the way he liked it. She watched him attempt to undo the top two buttons on his shirt his eyes not leaving her. He was coming undone. She narrowed her eyes on his fingers working the buttons with little success. She wanted to be the one to unbutton his shirt. To do it slowly, one button at a time. To pull the shirt tails out of his pants. To unbuckle his belt. She wanted to feel his stomach muscles quiver when her fingers caressed below his belly button. She wanted to expose his bare chest, to feel his strong muscles flex beneath her fingers, to feel his hot breath on her skin. She quivered.

"Castle." She warned and glanced down at his hands. He ceased with the buttons and lowered his hands.

"You're still wearing it." He said about the tight black dress she wore.

"It's the only thing I'm wearing, Ricky." She purred and swilled her wine as she lifted her chin high enough for the light to capture her moist red lips. "Would you like a drink first?"

"No, thank you. I've drank enough." He adamantly replied. He kicked his shoes off.

Kate observed his tiny signals. She adored body language. It was beautiful to see a man who hungered for a woman. Her chest began to flutter again. She felt the static electricity between them. His eyes narrowed in on hers.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two_ … He started coming for her.

"No!" She squealed with laughter and started to run from the kitchen. He cut her off at the fridge. She ran towards the stairs. She was too slow. Deliberately slow. His arms wrapped around her waist and he picked her up. Her body was forced back against his chest. His chin came over her shoulder and he grunted overpowering her struggle to escape his embrace. He laughed.

With a deep, gravelly voice he said in her ear, "I've gotcha."

It stilled Kate. The sensual tone of his voice made her dizzy. She relaxed her head against his left shoulder. She needed a moment. She breathed in his scent, smelt the Scotch on his breath. It made her want him more.

"You've been a very bad girl Detective Beckett." He grumbled pushing his face into her hair.

"I've been very naughty, writer boy."

"All day you've been naughty." He murmured close to her ear.

She laughed and squirmed because his voice made her nerves quiver down her spine.

"Tonight. Mmmm." He heavily breathed out against her ear.

"Tonight?" She queried hearing the quiver in her voice.

"So hot. So damn hot the way you walked in the bar."

"I did it for you, Castle."

"Mmmm …"

"Naughty dress, my slutty girl. Naughty shoes. Your legs in those heels." He grunted his approval.

"Did you like the way I did …"

"Loved it."

She giggled. She gasped in surprise. Using brute force from his arms he suddenly lifted her body higher against his.

Kate felt how much he wanted her. It was pressed hard against her buttock. "Oh my God."

"You feel it?"

"Rhetorical?" She couldn't help but feel how hard he was.

Rick laughed. He leaned over allowing her toes to touch the floor. His right palm flat against her dress, slid down her body. He pulled her dress up enough. His index finger slid down the between her lips. Instantaneously, the second he circled her clit, her hips gave an involuntary buck. She gave a weak cry.

He wickedly laughed. "She wants him." He moaned over how wet she was for him.

Kate shivered with excitement that his touch and his sexy voice caused. "I want you," she confessed under her heavy breaths. "God I want you."

"Mmmm. That you do." He felt her hand reach back around his neck, her fingers going into his hair as her body leaned right back into him. She was on her toes and pushing to be higher for him. "You disobeyed me."

"How?"

"I ordered you to the bedroom."

"Mmm. You did." Kate closed her eyes, physically weakened by the orchestra of sensations he was causing between her legs, through her entire body. His left hand was cupping her right breast.

"Bad Beckett." He growled. "Where are your handcuffs?"

A smile broke over her face, "Darling."

"Mmmm?"

"Take me to bed."

"Cuffs."

"Why?"

"Because you've been bad all day and now you're going to be punished."

He commenced to walk towards his bedroom carrying her with him.

"How?"

"Bad girl, no hands."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I finished it off ... just for the fun of it... enjoy ...

_"I ordered you to the bedroom."_

_"Mmm. You did." Kate closed her eyes, physically weakened by the orchestra of sensations he was causing between her legs, through her entire body. His left hand was cupping her right breast._

_"Bad Beckett." He growled. "Where are your handcuffs?"_

_A smile broke over her face, "Darling."_

_"Mmmm?"_

_"Take me to bed."_

_"Cuffs."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you've been bad all day and now you're going to be punished." He commenced to walk towards his bedroom carrying her with him._

_Kate laughed like a naughty child. She was inquisitive to learn what he had planned. "How?"_

_"Bad girl, no hands."_

**Chapter 2**

"Let me keep my hands." She pleaded. "You've been teasing me all day. I want to touch you."

"I've been teasing you?" Rick retaliated in disbelief she even thought it. He paused from walking as he felt awkward with Kate's weight. He gave a grunt as he hoisted her body up so it was easier for him to carry her.

"You have been hinting all day about having sex with me."

Rick chuckled in amusement, "You were the right little vixen today." He stated as a matter of fact once he was steadily on his way once again to their bedroom.

"No." She giggled, hanging on to him about his neck. "I wasn't any such thing."

"No? Well, let's talk about how we commenced our day huh?"

"Ok. You go first."

"You wore those tight black jeans that that show off your legs and I could see what sort of panties you wore." He breathed hard. "You've put on weight Beckett." He teased.

Kate laughed. "I have not."

"What type of panties ?"

"Arrhh…. You tell me, Castle." She clung on to him. "You say you know."

"Easy, They might have been black lacy g-string panties."

"Yes they were." She replied.

"And a very nice combination with your black high heeled boots that made your ass look great."

"Ok. You got that right, but I wasn't seducing you."

"Of course now. Let's move to the top half. How was it you punished me with your clothing, waist up?"

She laughed, then bit her lip, her cheeks blushing, "I don't remember."

He loved the way she used a high voice in an attempt to conceal her guilt. "I remember very distinctly. Light grey top and a black lacy bra."

She laughed at his emphasis on the colour of the bra, "So?"

"You think fiendishly, dressing like that," He shot a look at her stunning black dress she wore, her cheeky smile, "You know it messes with my head."

She responded with a girlish laugh, "It doesn't take much."

"No. The sole purpose of your day was to seduce me and turn me in to mush. You hardly focussed on the job."

"You or me? I was focussed."

"You. I was making progress."

"Ha!"

"I was. And then we move on to tonight." He continued as he let her legs down to the floor he swiftly gained control of her arms and used his strength to place her body so she stood facing him.

"What about tonight?" She inquired.

"You know." He smiled mischievously ,"Firstly, where are the cuffs Detective."

"What about tonight?" She insisted dying to hear him say how much he like seeing her in the black dress.

"That black dress." He glanced down at it….. "Nothing beneath it."

"But me." She purred.

"When you walked in that bar, I spilt my drink. Where are the cuffs?" He queried, his eyes widening at her's.

She took a breath, licked her lips and gazed lovingly between his eyes and mouth not in any hurry to tell him where the fluffy hand cuffs were hidden. She stared into his eyes as she whispered, "Not telling."

"Ahhh huh." He briefly munched his lips together in thought. He remembered where the cuffs were stored but he was dwelling on whether to proceed with the cuffing experience or to just throw her on the bed and get on with fucking. She was being a right little tease. It aroused him to the point he thought about nothing else whenever she wanted him.

She moistened her lips and lifted her chin like a precocious girl, "I can do lots of things with my fingers Ricky," she tempted suggestively as soon as she saw he was indecisive.

He chuckled at the thought of the things she could do, "Oh, I know you can." He let go of her right hand and reached to the drawer of the bedside stand that held their special toys.

She gave a groan of slight frustration. Using her long index and middle finger tips of her free hand she tip toed up his shirt to the top button then circled it. Her dark eyes looked through her long eyelashes to Rick's bright blue eyes. He was busy blindly fishing through the second drawer of the bedside table in search of the fluffy pink hand cuffs, watching her and keeping her restrained. She heard him pushing around their toys, her wants suddenly tempted by them. No, she desired it be him that was to bring her to a climax because he was so damn good at it.

Rick's mind was more so distracted by the pair of dark eyes and the full moist plush lips of his lover right in front of him. The cuffs were hard to locate. His greatest weakness. Kate. "Oooohhhh, Kate." He groaned. "Why do you have to be so fucking sexy?"

"Because I feel like being so." She smiled and bit her bottom lip lifting her chin up. "And you love it." She hissed.

The second his fingers came across fluffy material he grinned, "Got 'em. Cool!" His fingers looped the cuffs and he yanked them from the drawer, lifting his arm triumphantly in the air. He had two sets of cuffs dangling from his fingers. The pink set and the leopard print set. Both fluffy. "Perfect! Cuffed it is!"

Kate's shoulders dropped, "Castle, pleeeeaaase." She pouted.

"I have the cuffs."

"Your clothes. I want to undress you."

Rick glanced down his body, contemplating how much he enjoyed her stripping him of his clothing. She ripped the buttons of a few of his shirts. He smiled at the idea of her ruining his clothes to get them off him. Turned him on more. "Ok, but the moment you're done, the hand cuffs go on."

"Ricky." She leaned toward him and slowly using her long slender fingers, she undid the top button of his shirt. She stared him in the eyes her chin pushed out a little. "I like to undress you." She delivered to him with a French accent.

Rick released an uncontrolled groan in response to her tone, her accent. He knew he was putty in her hands. He stared at her fingers on his shirt, felt her light touch on his chest. He wanted the whole package; her touch, her hands, her scent, her taste, to explore her body, to fully sexually satisfy her as her lover. He wanted her begging him to stop.

"Oi?" She flickered her eyes between his face and the buttons. The second button was freed. She nibbled at her lower lip, filled with anticipation. She'd been imagining this moment most of the day. At work most of the day she had sat in her chair fantasising about undressing him. She blinked several times, "I dreamed about doing this very thing all day long, Ricky."

"I know. I could see it in your eyes. Keep going." He encouraged with a soft sexy tone.

"I don't need encouragement Castle." She replied beneath her breath. She couldn't help but look at his partially exposed chest. She gasped, moistened her lips and shyly smiled. Resisting the temptation of touching his skin was futile.

"I know. "

Suddenly she was excited and hungrier for him. She undid the third, fourth, five and six buttons increasingly faster. Her breathing shallowed. Her hands then grabbed the shirt and pulled the tails from his jeans without releasing the belt. She gave a grunt as she pushed the shirt down his arms baring his strong, broad shoulders and biceps. She was conscious it was all over her face how much she enjoyed his body. She didn't care. She loved him, every cell of him. She cast her eyes over his large framed body as though she was assessing his physical confirmation.

"My oh my, oh my," she whispered excitedly as she lovingly dragged her fingers over his chest in a haphazard fashion to feel the bulk of his pectoral muscles. "So beautiful." Her hand flattened and smoothed a path over his left nipple and along his rib cage. "No cuffs, Ricky." She pleaded in a whisper before her mouth covered his left nipple. Her fingers blindly found the belt buckle. Her tongue circled his nipple. She roughly pulled on the leather belt, released it from the buckle then slid it from the glide.

A hand firmly cupped the back of her head, knotting her hair, and directed her head to his mouth. Momentarily interrupted, she kissed his mouth hard feeling him lift her higher to her level. She undid the button of his jeans. He was a little rough with his hand and jaw, but she liked. She could gauge the depth of his desire for her. His controlled strength excited her. His kisses were hard, his tongue flicking around hers. She felt her legs weakening, giving up on her.

The zipper of his jeans was whipped down. Her palms paved their way around his hips beneath the elastic waste of his boxes. She pulled him to against abdomen, feeling his hardness press against her tummy. A moan of approval escaped her throat as her hands cupped his round firm buttocks. She gave them a squeeze. He had the best ass of any guy she had dated. All those years of roller skating had given him the greatest thighs and ass. "Best ass," she purred between kisses.

"Easy Beckett. You're making me feel like a piece of meat. Groping this and that."

"Really? I haven't started groping you yet." She was secretly pleased by that as she shifted enough to gaze down at his groin. She was well aware he was teasing her. She released a giggle, loving the fact she could have him aroused and ready for her so easily. She pushed at the jeans ensuring they dropped below his beautifully rounded buttocks. What happened to them after that was Rick's problem because now she had access to the parts of him she wanted. She blindly yanked at his expensive 100% cotton boxers, fumbling a little to manoeuvre them over his hardened organ, but she persisted until they followed the jeans to the floor. He stepped out of his clothes and let go of her so his shirt also dropped to the shagged rug. She pushed her hips against him again and returned for another kiss. The desire to kiss his mouth was over whelming.

Kate stopped the kiss, broke away and momentarily stared at him. His lips were full and rosy, his eyes dilated. She kind of smiled coyly at him then lowered her eyes cheekily to his engorged organ. She glanced back up, eyes shining.

"Wow." She whispered. "I did that?" She impressed herself with how astonished she sounded.

"Yes you're under arrest for that."

She saw the look in his eyes. He wanted the cuffs on her. "No, no. I want my hands on you tonight." She offered with a luring tone in an attempt to make him want the same thing. "My hands on your body, Ricky."

"The deal." He insisted.

"I didn't shake on it." She turned and stepped a little to the right circling her lover. Her hands stayed on him. She knew exactly where she wanted him and what she wished to do with him. She had to weaken him, break him down to his primordial responses.

He dangled the cuffs in the air. Kate's eyes lingered over his outstretched rib cage, his light brown under arm hair, his strong shoulders, big biceps, his cheeky face with a light spread of whiskers, "You are so hot, baby." She cooed, her hand sliding over his lower abdomen, just above his pubic hairline.

"Do I have to physically put her under arrest?" Rick asked, "You know I will if you don't give up willingly. Remember?" He reminded her of what had taken place last week in her bedroom with she had been defiant and had refused to surrender. She grinned in recollection.

"That was an awesome night Castle and we have the video."

"Yes, best night. Cuff's on baby." He jingled the cuffs. "Surrender woman."

"No arrests tonight." She softly pleaded, teasing him with her touch over the top of his engorged shaft. She let her eyes stay on his cock. "He's ready." She teased in a whisper glancing devilishly to his eyes. He spontaneously laughed. She wanted to arouse him to the point he would impulsively take her. It was working.

"Why young lady are you defying the laws of the Castle den?" He asked his voice deeper.

Kate engaged in their play acting, "Not at all Mr Police Officer," she answered just as cutely as he had asked. His tone caused the insides of her chest to flutter her heart to quicken. Nevertheless, cuffs were not on her idea list tonight. She concealed her wrists from him.

A primitive urge to take him and fuck him very soon was nipping at her heels. It was an insatiable hunger she had been struggling with the entire day. How many times that day had she nearly dragged him into a secluded room at the Precinct to have her way with him. A quickie. She loved a quickie sometimes. But she'd maintained control all day and all evening.

Every cell of her being craved to touch his body to grab his muscles in her fingers and feel the strength that would be used to have her. She longed to taste him, smell his scent and cologne, to feel his whiskers against her lips, her skin. There had been an aching yearn, a lingering in her loins way too long, for him to be inside her. It had commandeered her instincts to lure him into her domain, no matter what risks she took. She liked playing the seductress and she loved watching him respond.

In front of him she motioned her hips a little exactly the way she knew turned him on. Like when she was on top of him. She had a longing that needed to be satisfied quickly. It didn't involve handcuffs and play acting. She hungered for him to be inside her. She hadn't worked so hard on him all day to be handcuffed and tormented. She wanted the physical hands on participation. The no mess simple menu was on her mind. She needed to maintain a vigilant on that approach. She slowly lifted the skirt of her dress revealing her upper inner thighs, the soft fleshy parts he loved so much. She knew he also had the slightest glimpse of the apex of her legs. Again she stepped to her right and rolled her hips just to remind him what she could do with her pelvis for him.

"You are a little vixen." He reminded her.

"Maybe." She girlishly replied, and as she began to lower the dress exposing her breasts she changed her facial expression and her body's stance solely to put her seduction of him to bed. She immediately had him captivated. His attention was only on her. The dress continued its journey off her body as she gradually pushed it down over her hips. She gave a final wriggle and let it fall to her ankles. She had him engrossed in the sight of her bare body. He was turning to mush.

Without warning Kate gave him a hefty push in his chest throwing him off balance. She did it again. He fell backwards on to the bed with squawks of surprise, his arms flailing. The thud of his body hitting the blankets caused her to laugh. He wriggled over the bed. She swiftly chased him, climbing on to his body. She straddled his body. She wanted to be the dominant partner. Wanted to be the one to take him. Her lean thighs pressed to the soft walls of his belly her knees against his ribs. She was focussed on two things. Her right hand pinned him to the bed at his throat as her left arm reached for the cuffs in his hand. She grabbed them from him with a giggle and a squeal as he grabbed her by the ass. He was trying to tickle her where he knew she was ticklish. She tossed the cuffs carelessly across the room. They hit the wall with a clang, then the carpet with a jingling thud.

"Gone," She declared triumphantly and latched onto his wrist to stop his progress. "You stay right there, Kitten," she demanded.

He stopped fighting. "I told you not to call me that."

"Kitten." She hissed. "You're under my arrest and you do as I say."

Rick laughed. "You know how light you are?" He looked down to his groin. In one simple move Kate kneeled and lifted her body off him. She grasped his him her face lighting up. "Beckett, c'mon." He pleaded. "Stop with the teasing already."

She laughed at him, "Ricky, I've been tormenting you for years. Do you really believe I'm gonna stop now?" She relaxed her body down upon his hips. Her eyes momentarily closed to savour and feel him inside her body. She heard him gasp then groan his approval.

"Fuck, baby." He quickly forgot about the cuffs and the teasing.

Kate smiled and opened her eyes to look down upon his face. He already had that look. He wore the expression of a man who was in the most blissful place on earth. He was there in a state of pure pleasure. She gave him a moan of pleasure.

They stayed still. His arms reached up to her. They held hands staring at each other. She moved her hips. He groaned. He thrust his hips into hers with a grunt. She sunk her weight into his.

"Sultry." He murmured.

"Mmm .. I like that."

For awhile it suited Rick for her to be on top, to be the dominant partner. The moment it didn't any longer her released his hands and grabbed her by the pelvis. He gave her one hell of a thrust using his strength to tip her over his head. She squealed as she was catapulted over his body to the bed. He spun over to his stomach. He was on his knees in no time. "Come here you!" He laughed. He pulled her by the thighs back to his body. She was giggling and full of girlish squeals. Her fingers were in his hair, she was noisy. He clutched her by her hips, brought her back to his body and shoved his face into her being. She fell silent. She stilled. She moaned. She was his.

He raised his head, smiled at her face and stated, now you're going pay for all that cock teasing."

Satiated and fully satisfied they lay across the bed. They were sleepy and at peace. His head lay upon her tummy. Her fingers caressed his head, combed through his soft brown hair.

Minutes passed. Rick was so content.

Her fingers still, her breathing slowed. He gave her upper thigh a light squeeze, "Beckett?"

Kate, who had been dozing off, stroked his head. "Mmmm?"

"Be my wife." Rick murmured sleepily. "Pick a date and marry me. I just want to you to be my wife."


End file.
